lego_unlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Over the Garden Wall: The Video Game
LEGO Over the Garden Wall: The Video Game '''is a 2015 LEGO video game as the first game in the LEGO Cartoon Network franchise. Gameplay The gameplay is different than the other games, as there is no battling enemies (exept bosses) in this game. It will focus a lot on the plot of the original series. The game also has a lot of cutscenes, some of the levels, like Songs of the Dark Lantern, Into the Unknown and The Unknown are almost entirely made out of cutscenes. Characters * Wirt * Wirt (Normal Outfit) * Gregory * Gregory (Drum Outfit) * Beatrice * Beatrice (Human) * Jason Funderburker * Jason Funderburker (Musician Outfit) * The Woodsman * The Beast * Dog * Enoch * Pumpkin People * Old Pumpkin Person * Turkey * Ms. Langtree * Mr. Langtree * Jimmy Brown * Jimmy Brown (Gorilla Suit) * Deer * Raccoon * Possum * Piglet * Pug * Kitten * Bunny * Fox * Fred * Tavernkeeper * Highway Man * Toymaker * Carriage Driver * Tailor * Butcher * Baker * Master * Apprentice * Midwife * Pâtissier * Cobbler * Caligrapher * Musician * Tavern Dog * Quincy Endicott * Margueritte Grey * Quincy's Peacocks * Frog Guard * Frog Musician * Frog Captain * Adelaide * Lorna * Auntie Whispers * Black Turtles * Cloud City Reception Comitee * Reception Comitee #2 * Hippopotamus, Girrafe and Monkey * Disturbing Creature * The North Wind * Queen of the Clouds * Fisher Fish * Sara * Jason Funderberker * Old Lady Daniels * Kathleen * Rhondi * Jimmy * Robber Kids * Bird Girl * Witch Girl * TV Guy * Pizza Guy * Wizard Girl * Girrafe Guy * Spirder Girl * Farmer Guy * Masked Guy * Masked Girl * Superhero Guy * Beatrice's Mom * Beatrice's Mom (Human) Levels '''Level 1 - The Old Grist Mill Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Jason Funderburker Unlockable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Woodsman, Jason Funderburker Boss: Dog (Possesed by the Beast) Level 2 - Hard Times at the Huskin' Bee Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Jason Funderburker, Beatrice Unlockable Characters: Beatrice, Enoch Boss: N/A Level 3 - Schooltown Follies Playable Characters: Wirt, Beatrice, Gregory, Jason Funderburker, Deer, Raccoon, Possum Unlockable Characters: Deer, Raccoon, Possum, Ms. Langtree, Jimmy Brown Boss: Gorilla Level 4 - Songs of the Dark Lantern Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Jason Funderburker, Beatrice, Fred Unlockable Characters: Fred, Tavernkeeper, Highway Man, Toymaker Boss: Woodsman Level 5 - Mad Love Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Jason Funderburker, Beatrice, Fred, Quincy Endicott Unlockable Characters: Quincy Endicott, Margueritte Grey Boss: N/A Level 6 - Lullaby in Frogland Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Jason Funderburker, Beatrice Unlockable Characters: Frog Guard, Frog Musician, Gregory (Drum Outfit), Adelaide Boss: Adelaide Level 7 - The Ringing of the Bell Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Jason Funderburker, Lorna Unlockable Characters: Lorna, Auntie Whispers Boss: Lorna (Possesed by the Evil Spirit) Level 8 - Babes in the Woods Playable Characters: Gregory Unlockable Characters: Cloud City Reception Comitee, The North Wind, Queen of the Clouds Boss: The North Wind Level 9 - Into the Unknown Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory Unlockable Characters: Sara, Jason Funderberker, Beatrice's Mom Boss: N/A Level 10 - The Unknown Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Jason Funderburker, Woodsman Unlockable Characters: The Beast Boss: The Beast DLC Level - Tome of the Unknown Playable Characters: Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Jason Funderburker, John Crops Unlockable Characters: John Crops, Cabbage Gal, Potato Man, Tomato Man, Garden Cat, Crows, Crocodile, Goose Boss: Crows, Turkeys, Crocodile Open World LEGO Over the Garden Wall: The Video Game/Open WorldCategory:LEGO Over the Garden Wall Category:LEGO Games Category:Thibo1102